That Someone
by Ishida.Hikari
Summary: After a long mission, Allen returns home to the Black Order to find certain surprises around every corner.
1. Welcome Home

That Someone

Authoress: Hikari Ishida

Rating: M

Summary: After a long mission, Allen returns home to the Black Order to find surprises around every corner.

~ So yea, my VERY FIRST like story EVER! I would totally love some fed back, anything I should fix... things like that. Criticism, not bad ones thought! I would really like feedback. Not sure how many chapters will come out of this, it is kinda long….

Disclaimer: There is EXTREME YAOI (Lavi X Allen X Kanda, my greatest fantasy *drool*) in this... you've been warned! LOL, but who doesn't like yaoi XD.

_P.S. I don't own these characters_

_All Aboard!_

A whistle blew loudly as all the passengers loaded the train. One of these passengers was a young man, with white hair. He was an Exorcist of the Black Order; his name, Allen Walker. Allen boarded the train with his faithful friend, Timcanpy fluttering behind him. As the young Exorcist walked to his seat, an annoying, but familiar sound emerged.

"Aw man, I'm SO hungry right now," complained the white haired Exorcist as he slumped down onto his seat.

Even thought Allen had eaten before he arrived on the train back to the Black Order, his amazing appetite got the best of him. The train began is journey back home. Allen stared out the window, admiring the view of the open fields that swiftly passed his eyes. The Exorcist has been gone for the past two months on a mission in France to recover Innocence, but it failed for the Innocence was a dud. Daydreaming about all the food he was going to eat as he arrived, he also though about all the friends he missed. This was the first in a long time the Allen has done a mission alone, he missed everyone dearly… especially one person in particular.

_I wonder if Kanda's okay… _

Allen continued to gaze out the window, as he gradually closed his eyes to rest after the long mission and to be refreshed when he saw everyone again.

The train finally arrived at his stop. Timcanpy brushed his wing on Allen's face to wake him up.

"Huh? Here already?" The young Exorcist stretched and got his things gathered.

Stepping off the train, Allen was greeted by a Finder that was set to pick him up. After a few hours of travelling, Allen was finally home. The white haired male walked through the big black doors of the Headquarters. Allen was delighted to see people scurrying around, papers flying on the air, the musky smell of the front hall, hearing the ruckus of everyone talking and working, and of course, Komui asking his dear sister for coffee. The young male placed a huge smile on his face.

"It's great to be home…"

A sound echoed within the corridor he was standing in.

"I _really_ have to eat!"

_* * *_

Kanda was in the dining room eating his typical meal; soba noodles and tempura shrimp with a warm cup of sake. As he was about to enjoy the first bite of his meal, there was a disturbance.

"Oy…! Yū!"yelled Lavi, as it echoed through the dining room hall.

Kanda cringed in vexation; he was rudely interrupted by the yells of the sometimes _annoying_ Lavi. And of course, Lavi was getting his fun of antagonizing Kanda.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" snarled the antisocial male.

The red head walked up to Kanda with a huge smile on his face and sat next to him knowing that this would irritate him.

"Oh, give it a break Yū!"

Lavi started giving Kanda a hardy pat on the back. The long haired male was so provoked by this that he pulled out Mugen and placed it near Lavi's throat.

"Do you honestly want me to cut your body into a thousand pieces?"

The one thing that can ever get on Kanda's nerve was to call him by his first name.

"Alright, alright… Calm down," whimpered the red haired Exorcist.

"_Che_..."

Kanda drew back Mugen calmly, and sat back down to continue eating his soba. As he was about to take a bite…

"Allen!" Lavi dashed across the hall to greet his friend.

"Ha, nice to see you too Lavi..."

"Say, how was your mission? Why did it take so long? Did you find anything? Did you see anyone hot?"

Lavi was bombarding Allen with a million questions.

"Lavi, Lavi. Calm down… One question at a time..."

"Oh, ha," stated the red head. "Guess I got carried away again."

Allen smiled at the hyperactive male. The two guys sustained their engaging conversation… loudly. With this being his final straw, Kanda slammed his chopsticks on the table, got up and walked away to his room.

"Uh, Kanda..." Allen tried to stop him, but the long haired Exorcist was too aggravated to even stop and say anything.

"Lavi… Did you?" asked the young Exorcist.

"What?"

Already figuring out that Lavi probably annoyed Kanda once again, Allen went to follow Kanda to his room.

"Allen! What about eating?" yelled Lavi, but Allen quickly disappeared.


	2. Is it true, Kanda?

The only thing that was heard within the corridors of the Black Order was the pitter patter of Allen's boots. Glancing at the many doors within the corridor, the white haired Exorcist was able to locate Kanda's room. Allen knocked upon the door; it slowly creaked open.

"Ka-Kanda…?"

The white haired boy gently opened the door to see Kanda's back and a mysterious glow. Kanda was sitting on the floor in his room, staring at a pink lotus. The luminosity of the flower shined throughout the room.

"What do you want beansprout?" asked the sword wielding Exorcist.

_How did he know it was me? _"I…just wanted to t-talk…" said Allen shaking.

This has never happened before. Allen was actually acting shy in front of Kanda. Allen is usually as quick witted as Kanda, but not at this moment. Kanda turned his head slightly towards the younger male.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, uh…"

Allen scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Kanda snapped his head back to stare at the flower.

"If you're here to waste my time, you'd better get out."

Not willing to surrender to Kanda's threat, Allen entered and closed the door behind him.

"Wow, I've never actually been in your room…"

Allen walked around in amazement to see how incredibly bare and dark Kanda's room was. Allen sat next to the long haired male, who was still staring at the lotus.

"What are you looking at Kanda?"

Allen had a gentle and caring look on his face but Kanda didn't answer.

"Kanda…? Did you hear –?"

"Did you come in here to ask me that?" said the unsocial male sternly as he sat steadily on the floor.

"No… " the young Exorcist quickly looked at the ground and fiddled with his fingers. Kanda look at the younger male, and then looked away.

"_Che_…," whispered Kanda.

_Why can't I talk to him…? Why?_

Still looking at the ground, Allen gathered some courage to ask Kanda his question.

"Kanda, why are you always bitter?"

Kanda continued to stare dead at the lotus.

"Kanda…" Allen turned his head towards the long haired boy, waiting patiently for an answer. Just before Allen was about to give up, Kanda answered.

"How would you feel if your whole life depended in this lotus? How would you feel, if you couldn't find 'that someone' who can end your pain…?"

Allen was quiet for a moment. He had no idea how to react to those questions. The white haired Exorcist glanced at the lotus.

_That someone…_

"Kanda… What would happen if you found 'that someone'?"

Kanda glanced at the young Exorcist. The light from the lotus made his grey eyes glisten. Kanda stared hopelessly at Allen. Allen then turned and was face to face with the long haired boy. Kanda's face was feminine looking, but Allen admired the beauty in his face. The long haired male gazed deeply into Allen's eyes.

"If I found that someone… my suffering would stop."

Kanda had finally answered. The sword wielding Exorcist glanced back at the lotus. Feeling rather sorry for Kanda, Allen placed his hand on Kanda's shoulder. Kanda turned to look at him.

"You'll find that someone, I know you will." Allen gave Kanda a reassuring smile.

That smile... The smile to melt any cold heart… The type of smile that made you feel like everything _will_ be alright was placed upon Allen's face. Kanda gazed at the grey eyed male and placed his hand on his cheeks. The long haired male then slowly moved forward and kissed the white haired male. Allen was shocked as first, but closed his eyes and willingly gave into him. Allen never imagined that Kanda's lips would be… so soft. The swordsman gently laid the younger boy on the floor, as he started to put his hand up Allen's shirt.

_Could this be happening?_

The white haired Exorcist let out a little moan as Kanda's tender hands caressed his stomach and chest. Allen rested his hands on Kanda's back, but the long haired male took Allen's hands from his back and pinned them to the floor as he slowly began to kiss the white haired male along his neck. Allen started to breathe heavily.

As Kanda was kissing the young Exorcist's neck, he whispered, "Do you want me to stop?"

"…No," said Allen shaking his head.

Kanda proceeded. He took Allen's shirt off and laid gentle and subtle kisses upon the chest of the white haired male. Kanda slowly moved his hands further and further down, until he reached Allen's package. The white haired male gasped, but wanted Kanda to go on. As the long haired Exorcist unzipped the pants of the younger male, there was a knock on the door.

"Oy! Allen! Jerry is waiting to cook you the biggest meal of your life!!"

_Damn Lavi… He has __**such**__ impeccable timing_.

Kanda stopped and looked deep into Allen's eyes. There was a slight pause, and then Kanda said the most unthinkable thing.

"Don't speak of this to anyone…"

This was a very awkward situation for Allen. Bewildered by this statement, he quickly responded. "Yea, of course… I won't."

Kanda got off of Allen. The white haired male searched for his shirt and put it on.

"Allen! _Food_ is waiting for you!" Lavi continued to yell through the door.

"I'm coming!" yelled Allen. "Kanda…"

"Get out."

Kanda was his old self again, cold and bitter. Feeling hurt, Allen quickly turned to leave Kanda's room. Outside the door, Lavi was eagerly waiting for Allen to come out… mainly to find out information. Allen opened the door and Lavi noticed that he looked a little glum.

"Allen, are you alright?" Lavi had a worried look on his face.

"Oh, it's nothing. Nothing at all..."

Allen put on one of his fake smiles as he closed the door behind him. Lavi looked down at Allen and noticed something off.

"Hey Allen, why is your fly down?"

"What?"

Allen looked down to see that he never zipped up his pants. "Um, uh…"

Allen has definitely gotten caught. Lavi leaned closer towards Allen.

"What were you two doing?" Lavi had an evil I-know-what-you-did look on his face, and Allen was on the defense.

"N-Nothing…! We just talked!"

Allen's face turned rosy red.

"Uh huh…" smirked Lavi.

Lavi stepped back from Allen and left the conversation at that. The white haired Exorcist was happy that it ended there; he wouldn't have known what to say if Lavi decided to play 20 questions. Smiling, the two boys walked away to go to the dining hall. Back in Kanda's room, he was staring at the lotus once more. Hearing the conversation out his door, he completely predicted that Allen would do that. "_Damn beansprout…"_

_* * *_

Down in the dining room, Allen and Lavi walked at a table and sat down. Jerry came to the two males waiting for their meals.

"Bon appétit," said Jerry.

With a snap of Jerry's fingers, plate after plate appeared in front of Lavi and Allen. Soon enough, they were sitting in front of an extravagate array of food; soba noodles, tempura shrimp, French fries, steak… practically everything and anything anyone could think of on the English and Japanese food spectrum. Everyone within the hall looked in awe as Allen and Lavi started to devour their rations in a hasty manner.

"There's no way that scrawny boy could finish all that food," whispered a Finder.

"You haven't been here long have you?"

The voice nearly frightened the Finder to death. The voice was of Lenalee. She explained to the apparently new Finder why Allen can eat so much food. The Finder was amazed. After several minutes, the only thing that was left on the table was one barbeque baby back rib. Neither Allen nor Lavi seem to be able to eat it.

"One more bit and I'm sure I'm going to explode!" exclaimed the red head.

"Must… finish… food…." Allen stretched is arm out to get the rib. Everyone in the hall was in a holler as if Allen was about to finish a 30 kilometer marathon. They all chanted as Allen slowly placed the rib near his mouth, the chants got louder and louder. The anticipation to see the white hair Exorcist stuff that last piece of food in his mouth was unbearable. Just as Allen was about to finish the rib…

_BOOM!_

The loud noise hushed everyone in the hall. They all looked around to see where the source of the noise came from. The hall became quiet; the clacks of someone's boots echoed in the hall. The crowd parted a way for the person to walk through, and then the clacking stopped.

"What are you doing you greedy little twit?"

Kanda slammed his hands on the table.

"Mut oes it ook im ooing?" said the white haired male with this mouth stuffed.

"You're making everyone act like fools! All this noise is testing my patience!"

Allen swallowed the rib meat and wiped his mouth. He sat calming, not having a care in the world.

"Well if you weren't so antisocial, you could actually be enjoying what I'm doing..." Allen didn't give Kanda any sort of eye contact.

"Ha! Seeing you engorge yourself is _really_ enjoying, that would make me _real_ happy."

"Nothing can make you happy you insensitive, feminine faced buffoon!"

Everyone within the hall gasped. Kanda got red in the face. He indeed had very feminine features and despised anyone who openly took notice of it. In pure anger, Kanda pulled Mugen out and placed it near Allen's cheek.

"You naïve and scrawny beansprout…! You want to challenge me?"

Kanda had an evil look of fury in his eyes. Lavi was just sitting next to Allen, looking at how empty his face was. Allen was expressionless. Lavi looked a tad nervous and worried too. Lavi stood up for a moment.

"Now… Kanda, Allen. Let's just stop his nonsense and –"

"Stay out if this Lavi!" yelled Kanda and Allen.

Lavi quickly sat back down. Allen looked up at Kanda and stood up. Mugen was now pointed at the younger male's chest.

"I'm not gonna fight you," stated Allen. "It's a waste of time. I can't believe that a friend can't even make you happy…"

"I have no friends." The stubborn male stated this firmly, with a cold essence.

Allen got really upset. The one thing that Allen cares more about was his friends since he was abandoned as a boy. The words that came out of Kanda's mouth struck a chord of pain within Allen. He formed a fist in anger because of was Kanda said.

"Why…?!" Allen looked Kanda in the eyes, as his were starting to fill with tears. Allen stretched his arms out, wanting the swordsman to stab him in the heart. "Why can't you trust _anyone_? Why can't you trust me? Why Kanda… Why?"

"Because…" Kanda's deep blue eyes stared at Allen.

The hall was silent. Everyone looked at the two males arguing. Already analyzing the situation, Lavi shooed everyone out of the hall. Kanda and Allen now stood alone in the empty dining hall. Kanda put Mugen down to his side and dropped it. He then plopped down on the bench of the table and placed his hands in his face.

"Because, I don't want to get hurt… I don't want anymore pain."

Allen looked down at the long haired male and sat next to him. The beansprout leaned on Kanda's shoulder and started to run his fingers through the hair of the stubborn male. This feeling put Kanda at ease... Kanda removed his hands from his face and stared out in front of him. Looking at the long haired beauty, Allen delicately touched his cheek. Kanda turned to look at him.

"I would never hurt you Kanda, I could never dream of doing that. Even though you could be a jerk…"

Allen smiled that heartwarming smile at Kanda again. Kanda blushed slightly and cleared his throat. Allen put his head back on Kanda's shoulder.

"I like this," said Allen. "It's been two months since I've seen you… I really missed you."

Kanda cleared his throat even more. Allen looked up at Kanda.

"Are you coming down with a cold?"

Allen blinked dumbly at Kanda, but he had is head turned away from Allen. The younger male thought that Kanda was giving him the cold shoulder. Getting upset, Allen stopped leaning on the long haired male.

"Gosh, Kanda…! Can't you be caring for once in your life?"

Allen turned away from Kanda and pouted. Irritated that Allen said that he was uncaring, Kanda turned around and grabbed Allen's face. Kanda then gave the younger male a short, but passionate kiss.

"Don't call me uncaring ever again…"

Allen gazed lovingly into Kanda's nightly dark blue eyes. From that kiss, Allen was able to see that Kanda wasn't as mean as he thought he was.

_I wonder if I can spend more time with him… get to __**know**__ him… _"Kanda…?"

"What…?" The long haired swordsman released Allen's somewhat redden face.

"Could I... I mean, would I be able to… you know… spend the night with you?"

Kanda snapped his head away from Allen. Being a little embarrassed, Allen looked at the floor below him and braced himself to hear the worst. Kanda glanced at the sullen boy with one eye open and closed the eye again. Allen waited patiently for Kanda to say 'no', but he heard something that came to his surprise.

"Be there at 9. No later…"

Allen looked up at the taller male with a face filled with delight and hope. Kanda seemed appalled by the face Allen was giving him. The younger male was excited and couldn't wait for the night to come, just so he could spend more time with Kanda. The blunt male got up and walked away. He opened the doors to the hall to see everyone was huddled around it.

"What are you guys doing now?" The sword wielding Exorcist was becoming aggravated.

"Well, uh… you see Yū..."

Kanda suddenly had flames burning in his eyes.

"**LAVI…!**"

The swordsman swung at Lavi, and the red head nearly fainted. Kanda soon realized that Mugen wasn't in his hands.

"_Phew_, that was a close one. You were really gonna kill me that time, weren't you Yū?" The red head smiled broadly at Kanda. Since he wasn't able to do anything, Kanda just walked away in a stomp with an angry aura surrounding him.


	3. Lingering Questions

Later that day, Allen was in his room pacing back and forth, stopping every once in a while to look at the time.

"Seven! It's only seven! Ugh…"

Allen stopped his pacing and decided to lie down on his bed, and stared at his ceiling. Allen began to daydream about the night he was about to spend with Kanda. He imagined Kanda caressing every part of his body; he anticipated feeling Kanda's soft, smooth lips upon his own. These racing thoughts aroused the young Exorcist profoundly. Allen reached down below his belt to massage his harden friend. As he stroked up and down, he thought about Kanda doing this sensual massage on him. Becoming fully indulged by his pleasure trip, the moment was stopped by a knock on the door.

"Allen, it's Lavi, can I come in?"

_Once again, Lavi has shown his impeccable timing. _

"H –hold on!" Allen tried to calm himself down for a minute. Once he did, he let Lavi in.

"Hey Allen, can we talk?"

Lavi headed for Allen's bed and sat down on it. Allen followed and sat down next to the crimson haired male.

"W– What do you want to talk about?"

Lavi looked at the white haired Exorcist then glared at a wall. "…Kanda."

Allen's eyes opened wide. "Kanda...? Why Kanda…?"

Lavi looked down at the floor. "Kanda doesn't care. He never will…"

"What?" The grey eyed Exorcist was puzzled by the way Lavi was acting.

"The conversation, in the dining hall… I heard it. I heard everything."

"Everything…?"

Allen looked down at the floor. He was a bit embarrassed and mad at the same time.

"Don't meet him tonight…" Lavi gazed at Allen's scarred face and reached his hands out to force Allen to look him face to face.

"Lavi…"

The white haired male gazed into Lavi's emerald green eye.

"I care about you Allen. I've _always_ cared about you. Kanda… Kanda can't treat you the way I can treat you."

Lavi leaned forward and gave Allen a loving kiss. "Allen, let me take care of you…"

Allen pushed Lavi away from him and looked towards the ground; Allen couldn't believe what he had just done. Lavi had a shocked look on his face. He wasn't expecting the young Exorcist to react like that.

"Allen… I –" The red head felt embarrassed about this situation. "Allen…"

The younger male stayed quiet.

"Allen, talk to me… What's going on through your head?"

"Nothing…"

Lavi looked puzzled. "What?"

The grey eyed male looked up and the red head with tears in his eyes.

"Why are you confusing me Lavi?"

"…_Allen_…"

The crimson haired male went to comfort the young Exorcist.

"Leave…" said Allen coldly.

Allen looked back down at the ground.

"But why…?" The red haired Exorcist stood up in front of Allen. "I can't stop thinking about you, dammit! Kanda won't love you the way _I_ can!"

Lavi froze; he couldn't believe what he just said. He told Allen just how he really felt. Lavi started to head for the door.

"You… you love me?" The younger male glanced at Lavi, but all Allen saw was the red head's back. Allen got up from the bed and walked towards the taller male standing motionless at the door.

"Lavi… do you love me?"

Lavi got red in the face. He couldn't stand to look at the shorter male.

"I gotta go…" Lavi walked out the door.

"Lavi, come back!" Allen yelled through the corridor, but there was no answer.

Allen closed the door behind him and sat along it. Many thoughts were going through his head. Did he want Kanda or Lavi? Allen has always been infatuated with Kanda, but when he first met Lavi, certain things changed. He started to become more involved with the same missions Lavi was on, slowly forgetting about Kanda; but every once in a while, Kanda's face would appear in his mind. Allen ran his fingers through his snow white hair, trying to calm his nerves. As he was contemplating this terrible conundrum, Allen looked at the time.

"AGH…! It's 9:30!"

As of right now, Allen has chosen to be with Kanda. Allen got up quickly and dashed out his door to head for Kanda's room. Allen opened the door to see Kanda standing in front of it.

"You're late…" snarled Kanda, staring malevolently at Allen.

"I'm sorry; I was… tied up in something…"

"_Che_…" Kanda walked slowly up to Allen. The white haired Exorcist started to panic.

"Ka-Kanda, now hold on a moment. Don't get too rash over this…I-it was only a half an hour."

Kanda closed the door that was opened behind Allen and he placed his free hand on Allen's chin.

"I told you not to be late. I need to punish you…"

Kanda bestowed a fervent kiss upon the younger male's quivering lips. Kanda lifted the small male onto his waist and carried him to the bed as he continued to kiss him feverishly. Kanda took the shirt off the younger male, and Allen did the same. Having the feeling of Kanda's hands on his body, the white haired male began to breathe hard. The stubborn male gazed into Allen's grey eyes.

"Do you care about me Allen?" Kanda had a sadden look on his face.

"Kanda…" Allen's face became rosy.

"I want you to be mine, all mine..."

Kanda laid tender kisses upon the young male's neck and moved down slowly towards his chest. The stubborn male used his tongue to pleasure Allen's sensitive nipples; the younger male let out a soft moan. The gentle kisses continued further down to Allen's pants, and with a quick zip, a rush of bliss surged through Allen's body. The warmth of the long haired male aroused Allen a lot. The younger male played with Kanda's long, soft hair as he passionately continued to give Allen pleasure. Kanda ceased for a moment to completely take Allen's pants off and he took his off as well. Getting on top of Allen and pinning his hands down, Kanda inserted himself into the white haired Exorcist and he let out a moan that sounded slightly painful.

"Did that hurt?"

Allen shook his head no, and Kanda began to thrust in and out. The smaller male was able to free one hand and give himself a sensual massage. This experience lasted until the two Exorcists were completely drained. The long haired male got off of Allen and he rested next to him, out of breath. The two males got under the covers; Allen moved himself closer to Kanda and laid his head upon Kanda's chest. The swordsman softly ran his dainty fingers through Allen's hair.

"So, I'm all yours Kanda?" Allen moved his fingers along Kanda's chest.

"Hm…"

As the young Exorcist moved his hand across Kanda's chest, he felt something. Allen looked at what he touched.

"What's this Kanda?" Allen was looking at a tattoo on Kanda's chest. Kanda looked down at the younger male and grabbed his hand.

"It's nothing you hear, don't worry about it…"

Kanda let go of Allen's hand.

"How can I be all yours if you don't tell me anything?"

"_Che_…" Kanda closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"Jackass…"

Allen got off of the sword wielding Exorcist, and turned to close his eyes to sleep, but he couldn't. Something was on mind, or rather yet, someone else…


	4. New Mission, New Problems

It was morning already. Lavi got up early to do his usual routine; waking up his friends within the corridors. The hyperactive Exorcist walked around knocking on everyone's door, annoying every single one of them.

"Lavi-kun, it's too early…" moaned Krory.

"I didn't even get to sleep yet," whimpered Miranda.

As Lavi walked around, he remembered that Kanda left Mugen in the dining hall yesterday so he ran back to his room to get the sword and went to Kanda's room and opened his door smiling widely.

"Yū…! You forgot Mugen so I –"

Lavi opened his eye to see Kanda sitting on the floor looking rather pissed and Allen sleeping in a terrible position on Kanda's bed. Kanda looked up at the red head.

"What do you want so early in the morning?"

"I wanted to give Mugen back to you since you _happened_ to leave it in the dining hall."

Kanda got up and snatched the sword out of Lavi's hands.

"Don't touch Mugen ever again or I'll slice your hands off…"

"Fine, whatever…" Lavi looked down at Allen still sleeping.

"So, Allen stayed over here?"

"_Che_, it's not of your business…"

"You really don't care about him, do you Yū?"

Kanda turned his head and looked away.

"I see…" Lavi closed the door and left.

Kanda turned to glance at the sleeping Exorcist. With a swift kick to his butt, Allen flew off the bed and woke up in a fright.

"What, huh? What just happened?" Allen looked around in a daze.

"Its morning," stated the stubborn male.

Kanda got dressed quickly and walked out the door leaving Allen behind.

"Gosh, was that kick _really_ necessary?"

Allen got up from the floor and got dress. The young Exorcist felt upset that Kanda just left him in the room, alone. He gave him no kiss goodbye or anything. Allen started to wonder if what Kanda said last night was even true. Having his head filled with doubt, Allen left Kanda's room to go to his own to finish getting dressed.

As Allen walked to his room, he saw Lavi standing near his room. The young male walked cautiously towards the door.

"Morning Lavi…" said Allen smiling.

Lavi continued to stand motionless at the door, and Allen stopped smiling.

"Why did you go Allen?" said the crimson haired male in a monotone voice.

Allen opened his door and went to close it behind him, but Lavi stopped him.

"He doesn't care about you… I asked him myself."

Allen had a shocked look on his face. "He said he didn't care?"

"Well, he didn't _say_ it exactly. He responded with 'che.'"

Allen looked upset.

"Hey, hey Allen... Don't feel bad. You deserve to know the truth."

Allen glared up at the red head towering over him.

"I'll determine if he doesn't care when _I_ hear him say it."

Lavi felt crushed when he heard that response. "_Sigh_, I guess you're right then…"

Lavi turned and left Allen's room. Once again, Allen was alone. Many thoughts were swarming his head that he started to get a headache. As he slowly put the rest of his uniform on, the golden golem, Timcanpy flew through the sole window of Allen's room.

"Ah, Timcanpy... What news do you have now?"

The little golden globe opened its mouth to reveal a holographic video. Within the screen was Komui, the head of the Science Department.

"Allen, you have been assigned another mission," stated Komui.

"What, again? But I just got back from my last one…" the white haired male slumped.

"Yes, I know. But you got assigned another one," Komui said in a serious tone. "Don't worry though…," Komui's voice changed drastically to a cheerful, yet somewhat insane voice. "You'll have plenty of help his time. _Chow_!" The transmission ended.

"Help?" questioned Allen. That must mean another Exorcist was coming on this mission.

_I wonder who's coming…_

Allen was hoping that it was Lenalee so he wouldn't have to deal with Kanda or Lavi. Allen put his coat on and headed out the door.

_* * *_

Down in Science Department, Komui was in his office talking on the phone trying to sound busy. However, Reever walked into the rather messy room to talk to him.

"Chief, I know you're not talking on the phone..."

Komui gave Reever a stern look and hung up the phone.

"Did you finish those errands Reever?" asked Komui nicely.

"Yes sir. I'm awaiting the next order."

Komui thought for a moment.

"Well sir...?" asked Reever

Komui clenched his hands together and placed them under his nose. "Reever," he said in a serious tone. "I want you…"

"You want me to what, sir?"

"I want you to call Lenalee and tell her to bring me coffee."

Reever had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Sir, you can _easy_ call her with the phone…"

Komui became flustered. "Oh I can't bother my dear Lenalee… Besides, I'd prefer someone that she didn't like to bother her…"

Reever looked angry. "Fine sir," said Reever through his teeth. "_I still can't believe I work for this idiot_," he said under his breath as he left the office. As he was leaving, Allen rushed passed him.

"Walker! Watch it!" yelled Reever.

"Sorry Reever-senpai! Sorry I'm late…Komui-senpai" Allen rushed into the office out of breath.

"You're not late at all, the others haven't come yet," stated Komui.

"Finally, a mission…! I haven't been on one in a while!"

Allen turned around to see Lavi walking into the office.

"Oh… Allen. You're on this mission too…" Lavi sounded disappointed.

"Yup… "

The two males glared at each other. As this went on, they both heard clacks of someone's boots. They simultaneously turned to look at the doorway to see Kanda walking up.

"Oh great…" said Lavi.

"Kanda," stated Allen.

Kanda looked at the two males crossly.

"_Che_…" Kanda walked passed them and leaned against a wall.

"Great! Everyone is here!" yelled Komui.

"What?" yelled Allen and Lavi simultaneously, "I have to go on a mission with them?"

"Settle down boys and listen. We had to choose our best… This mission is very dangerous. You guys will have to work together for this to be a successful mission."

'_As if that's gonna happened_,' they thought harmoniously.

The room was quiet as Komui explained the mission.

"A town north of here named Kilgore has been experiencing something, something we can't really explain. The town is being swarmed with Akumas but the towns' people and the town itself haven't been harmed. We need you guys to check if an Innocence have been activated there and by whom."

The guys all understood their mission and left Komui's office.

"Be careful!" said Komui as he waved goodbye.

As the guys walked down the hall to get to the boat, they started to quarrel.

"None of you guys better get in my way," stated Kanda as he walked far ahead from Lavi and Allen.

"_Psh_, show off," whispered Lavi.

"I just hope we can all get along," said Allen.

"Shut up, beansprout!" yelled Lavi and Kanda.

"Man, you don't have to gang up on me…"

The walk to the boat seemed long, but they finally arrived. Allen boarded first, and then Lavi but Kanda pushed him out the way to board. Lavi got frustrated.

"That damn ponytailed freak," mumbled Lavi.

The three Exorcists were bunched up on the small boat. As Allen tried to position himself, he accidently kicked Lavi in the shin.

"Ow…" Lavi looked around and thought that it was Kanda who did it.

"Hey, ponytail boy… what was up with that?"

Kanda was staring off in the distance. "Who are you calling ponytail boy?"

"Why'd ya kick me in the shin?"

"…I did no such thing."

Lavi was starting to get mad. "Of course you did! Who else would?"

Allen tried to speak up. "Um, Lavi it was…"

Lavi ignored him. "You damn pretty boy!"

"What did you say??"

Kanda was becoming mad.

"Guys, calm down," Allen struggled to get the guys to settle down.

"Who do you think you are calling me that, useless Bookman, Jr."

Kanda got up in Lavi's face.

"Useless-Bookman…?" Lavi began to grind his teeth together. The two guys were in the heat of the moment, starting at each other angrily.

"Guys…! Calm –"

Allen got up and accidently pushed Lavi into Kanda. The two males lip locked as they hit the bottom of the boat. Lavi fell on top of Kanda; his face turned as red as the hair on his head. Lavi quickly got off of Kanda and went to help him up. The long haired male slapped Lavi's hand out of the way as he wiped his mouth.

"Only one person is allowed to kiss my lips," stated Kanda.

Lavi looked appalled.

"I'm sorry guys this was all my fault, I'm sorry," apologized Allen.

"It's fine." Kanda rubbed his hand across Allen's face.

Lavi looked even more appalled. Kanda took notice of this and realized that Lavi must have a crush on Allen. Being the sly dog that he is, Kanda grabbed Allen's face and kissed him. The red head was filling up and anger and jealously. Lavi saw the pleasure on Allen's face and felt terrible.

"Kanda…" Allen was shocked.

The young Exorcist blushed and looked over at Lavi to see that he was upset. Kanda placed his hand on top of Allen's and pulled the young male towards his body. Lavi just continued to look away. Allen felt bad that this was all happening in front of Lavi.

"Kanda, please stop acting like this…"

Allen tried to shun himself away from Kanda.

"_Che_… the one time I show affection and you shun me away. This is why I can't trust people."

"No Kanda, I didn't mean to…"

Kanda gave Allen the cold shoulder.

"See Allen, I told you he didn't care…" whispered the torn Lavi.

Allen looked at Kanda and then and Lavi.

_Sigh, what am I to do…?_

The rest of the boat ride was pretty quiet, until they got to the train.

"Move pretty boy!!"

"Don't fuck with me Bookman, Jr."

"Guys _please_…"

"Shut it Allen!"

"Geez…."

The Exorcists were packing their things onto the luggage compartment, but Kanda and Lavi were at each other's throat. Allen tried to calm them down but neither of them would listen to him. Allen quickly decided to give up trying to stop the two males from fighting; and he knew why they were fighting, they were fight over him. Allen slumped down at the window sit and Kanda was getting ready to sit next to Allen but Lavi quickly pushed him out of the way.

"That's for pushing me out the way before…"

A vein nearly popped on Kanda's forehead. He sat across Allen, crossed his legs and started out the window as the train began to move. At last, things had seemed to calm down between the swordsman and the red head since they both fell asleep on the ride towards Kilgore. As they slept, Allen finally had some time to think to himself. He cared deeply for both Kanda and Lavi, but it was tearing him up inside, so he thought about each guy to see their unique differences.

'_Let's see, Kanda…'_ he paused for a moment as he glared at the long haired male. _'Arrogant, self-centered, pessimistic…' _Allen started to produce a vein on his head. _'He's also beautiful, a _great kisser_, and a great…'_ Allen cleared his throat. _'He's soft, though tries to be tough… complicated…and he _does_ care…'_ He paused for a moment. _'Sometimes…'_

Allen then looked next to him to see Lavi snoring on his arm.

'_Lavi… He's hyper, funny, loud… Honest, trustworthy, dependable.._. _Um…'_ Allen was trying to think of negative things about Lavi, but there weren't many. Allen knew that Kanda was a jerk at times, but he was still attracted to him.

_Could it be the mystery of not knowing Kanda well?_ Allen stared at Kanda with lethargic eyes.

Kanda opened one eye and looked at Allen.

"What are you starting at?" mumble the swordsman.

"Uh, nothing… nothing at all…" Allen glared out the window.

Kanda closed his eye and continued to sleep. The young Exorcist seemed hopeless.

_Sigh, what am I going to do about these too…_ His eyes fluttered as he fell asleep.


End file.
